srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Another World Adaptation Notes
This article contains my adaptation notes for the Another World TP - in other words, this is the collection of all my notes regarding the specifics of the Other World. Eventually I will probably put a map of the geopolitics on this page because it kind of needs one. The Basics The majority of the planet is as per Code Geass: Tech level is slightly greater than RL present (It takes place in the 2050s or so), but this is MOSTLY due to the Shadow Mirrors' intervention; not too long ago it was World War I-era, or so. I haven't decided exactly how long ago; technically this would have to take at least a couple decades, but that seems an awful long time for the SMs to be kicking around. Presumably the "real" SMs (i.e., the ones that we care about) only showed up recently. History looks like Turn A Gundam. Civilization was a series of climactic super-wars until Turn A and Turn X Gundam dissolve all electronics in the Earth Sphere, rapidly blasting a highly electronics-dependent Earth back to very early technology levels, and the Moon...well, they made due, somehow. Because of this, "Gundam" is a taboo concept in the modern world. After this event things starts to look like the Code Geass timeline; Britannian empire is founded, a few centuries later they sail across the Pacific and beat the crap out of the Americans and take over. Then a Napoleon analogue kicks /their/ asses, and what is the US in our universe becomes Area 1, the Britannian homeland. This gets slightly revised later when a civil war (possibly SM-instigated?) between the Area 1 east and west causes the East to be pretty much kicked out of the cool kid's club. As it happens, this eastern section of Area 1 is where Turn A Gundam events take place (Bostonia, Luzianna, etc.) Geopolitics The Holy Empire of Britannia covers about 1/3 of the planet. The capital is "Pendragon", which is geographically somewhere in Arizona. The only areas of note are the Britannian heartland (the RL American West), and the eastern Area 1, which is where Turn A Gundam events are mostly taking place. There's also Area 11, Japan, where the Black Knights were kicking Britannian ass. There is also the Chinese Federation and the Euro Universe. I have basically not defined these even a little; they are Schroedinger's guns for if I happen to need to BS a place for something to exist on the Other Side. Australia was ruled by Evil Coop, possibly as a "gift" from Mauser since there wasn't really a Jersey City to let him blow up. Factions Earthrace Holy Britannian Empire The major world power. Shadow Mirrors were pretending to be an elite paramilitary taskforce while quietly sliding tech to the science divisions. Leader is Emperor Charles "Chuck" zi Britannia. Best pilots are the Knights of the Round, followed closely by Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. Also noteworthy: Suzaku Kururugi, test pilot for the super high-tech Lancelot. Earth Militia An anti-Moonrace militia in the Area 1 eastern zone. Most famous known pilot is "Laura Rolla", pilot of the Turn A Gundam. Basically nobody else in the entire Militia had a machine worth half a flying crap. At this point, the Earth Militia has more-or-less folded in with the Diana Counter. Black Knights An anti-Britannian militia that has been gaining power in Area 11/Japan. Led by the mysterious Zero. Best ace pilot is an unknown pilot (Kallen Stadtfeld) who pilots the Japanese-made Guren, which has a MICROWAVE GUN in its arm. Moonrace Diana Counter The armed forces most loyal to Diana Sorel, Queen of the Moonrace. When they retreated to the moon to deal with a civil conflict Luna-side, a small faction broke ranks and rebelled. Phil and Miran's Hilariously Ill-Advised Rebel Faction Where the rebel Diana Counter forces went. Lacking any aces or machines of real worth they are pretty much getting curbstomped by everybody. Eventually, they surrendered to the Britannians in exchange for aid, but the hostile Britannian treatment of subject peoples has caused the entire Diana Counter to turn against the Britannians - even those who are technically Britannian subjects. Ghinghnham Faction Super duper hardcore Moonrace military force. By which I mean "none of them have actually fought a real battle before but they're all totally into it." Basically they are all like Gym and that should scare the crap out of you. Defected to SMs en masse. They're all appable. Miscellany *Other Universes: The Shadow Mirrors have been doing this 'create war everywhere forever' gig for a while; Britannia is not their first universe hop. *Jupiter: Doesn't exist on the other side. MYSTERIOUS *Mars: Populated on the other side by a space-capable society. MYSTERIOUS *Gundam: Remember, Gundam is a taboo concept in the Other World, due to the destruction of society by the Turn A and Turn X Gundams. Although Britannia is largely above superstition, the concept of piloting a Gundam is still considered unpleasant, which is presumably why the only unit that flies them in Britannia was the Beowulves. This also contributed to their negative public image. *Beowulves: Speaking of which, the Bewoulves were the main source of duplicates between That Side and This Side. They are Britannian-allied but are not quite actual Britannian soldiers; it would be best to call them Charles' pets, sicced on troublesome enemies to be totally annihilated. The Beowulves were disliked by basically everyone because when they entered the fray, massive friendly casualties were guaranteed. However, as they had the approval of the Emperor, nothing whatsoever could be done. *Human+: No evolved human races have survived into the modern era that anyone on Earth can detect. However, the Moonrace all show signs of SEED... Category:Theme